Lost Leaders : A Battle For All
by Musicalhearts
Summary: Leaders are disappearing one by one.1st Rachel,to Chiron,then Annabeth,Then the top ones,the gods.Rachel must be back by the winter solstice or C.H.B will fall.Percy and his friends search aimlessly for them before it's too late.Will they succeed,or not..
1. Chapter 1: Spoke Too Soon

**Chapter 1**

**Percy:**

I stood leaning against the Athena's cabin wall with Annabeth beside me, while the others sat at the tables crowding the cabin and laughing their heads off. Just as usual.

"Yeah! And when we tie dyed the Aphrodite cabin's clothes in black! Oh man!" Chris Blurted.

"Hey! That was _so_ not funny! I had to wear black for a week until they washed off!" Daughter of Aphrodite, Gracey kicked in. She's pretty, so pretty, sometimes I dose off about her. But now? Things have changed. I look at a girl for more than 8 seconds and what do I get? (exception for Annabeth… she's different.) I get a girl alright, my girlfriend, Annabeth, up in my face ready to take me down and trust me, down. Means _down._

"Hey, I just love messing with Rachel, listen, look, laugh! Nico laughed.

"C'mon! Really? Do I look like a pr—" Rachel whined.

"What does our next adventure have to do with?" Thalia laughed. Rachel stiffened like a statue with manners.

"Good one" Annabeth said just as Rachel's mouth was going to open.

"_two top ones shall lead 7 to a hall._

_A friend lost shall fear them all._

_The shattered puzzle is then reformed._

_The betrayal will cause a storm_

_Lifeless will fly up still torn."_

Silence. Rachel sat back and blinked hard to focus on the real world.

"so? What did the Oracle of Delphi say?" Annabeth tapped my arm with hers as if she was telling me to tell her. What other choice did I have? I held Annabeth's hand and started,

"You said… something about 2 people leading 7 to a hall, um a friend being lost, a puzzle being reformed, a betrayal thingy causing a storm, and…"

"AND…?" insisted with her eyes wide open.

"And… lifeless will still be torn and fly up. I think that's what you—I mean the Oracle said." I said slowly.

"Oh my god! Why! Why! Why!" She stood up and started walking around the cabin. " Someones going to be lost! Are you sure you didn't miss something? Like They all come back safely of something? Come On! Tell me, now!"

" Sorry Rachel, um, that's all she said." Chris said in the plainest tone I have ever heard him talk in.

"And I'm pretty sure the oracle wouldn't talk like that either it's all like how Zoe talks, all old toned." Nico giggled.

"shut up!" I whispered with my teeth clenched.

" The shattered puzzle is then reformed… could it be?" Annabeth spoke out.

" Kronos." We all said in unison, except for Rachel, who was still freaking out independently.

" It couldn't be, he's gone for the second time already. He's gone for good and I know it!" Nico shuddered.

" I don't know, but whatever it is we need to prepare for it. Because it's going to be big." Annabeth said, gripping my hand tighter. Everyone's faces were pale and disappointed. But there was silence. Until Clarisse broke it, of course, it just had to be Clarisse.

" I blame you, Di Angelo! If it wasn't for you, we would still be happy right now!"

" Hey! Don't blame him! He had nothing to do with it! Thalia asked Rachel the question anyways!" Gracey yelled back.

"Don't try and defend your punk boyfriend, lil' —your—so—pretty!"

"Why you—" Nico stopped her before they both ended up in the infirmary.

"Nico! She's dishing me! _and _you!"

" GUYS!" that sure got everyone's attention. "I know your disappointed, but we're going to find out sooner or later. And it's better to find out sooner so we can prepare. Would you like to find out in the middle of the quest?"

"she's right. Let's go tell Chiron , and we'll see from there? Agreed?" I pleaded. I got some yeah's and nods, but no one protested; thank Gods.


	2. Chapter 2: My Love,My Dream,And My Scare

**Chapter 2 :**

**Annabeth:**

I'm glad I have Percy here with me. No one ever agrees with me, or that's what I think. Well, now we all know that 7 people are going to be going to some hall and someone's lost and, the point is, we're in danger. After we walked everyone back to their cabin, Percy and I went to the ocean. It always makes me calm, especially when I'm beside a son of Poseidon.

I spent my whole time there thinking about what the Oracle had said. Could the shattered pieces really be Kronos? Nico would know if it was true. But I wouldn't be sure because he's the son of king death, not king alive. Which I don't support either. Gods, sometimes I wonder why I hang out with some people.

"Percy?" I quietly asked.

"yeah" he replied.

"I want to tell you… If anything happens to me… I… I love you." Just the typical eye roll is given back.

"Honest!" I emphasized.

"Who said I didn't believe you? I just… I don't think that anything could ever happen to you, wise girl, ya know? Even if we're facing Ares, we'll come out alive, again… Don't think about these things right now. But If you insist… I love you too." He said with a sweet smile.

I gave him a huge hug, and then we started walking back to my cabin before we went past curfew. While we were walking back, I noticed another couple. It was Nico and Gracey. I love them two, they're so cute together. And I mean it, because really, I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite right now; all lovey, wubby.

They were strolling down past the dining hall, probably walking back to their cabins too. No one wants to get past curfew, the punishment is horrible! Anyways, back to real life. When we got to my cabin, I gave him a goodbye hug and he went back to his cabin.

Once again, I laid down and thought about what Rachel said. I don't even know if this includes me or not. But I'm sure it includes more than one person that is my friend. Because the question included the word '_our _' in it.

"Hey, Annabeth you okay? You look like your trying to design Olympus again." My cabin mate, Paige questioned. It startled me and took me off my thinking.

"Huh? OH! Sorry… What did you say?" I answered stupidly.

"I asked you if you were okay, you looked really deep in thinking about something." Paige re-asked.

"Oh, yeah… everything's fine. You know us Athena daughters… always thinking about random things!" I lied.

"Well… that's actually, really true. Okie dokie… I'll leave you alone now, sleep tight." She finally said.

"Goodnight, Paige" and with that I fell asleep. Which was a good and bad thing. Good, because all the stressed is pushed away. Bad, because demigods like me, dream about something that's happening, or will happen. And just then, the dream starts rolling.

_Dream_

"_HELP! HELP! HELP!" a familiar female voice yelled in horror. It took me a while, but I finally recognized the voice. It was Rachel. The scene was dark, and I could see a very light shadow of a person, pulling a smaller person behind him/her. The smaller person was struggling a lot, trying to get out of the person pulling her/him. _

_By now, I figured out that the smaller person is female. I can see the long shadow hair. It appeared that she was tied up. I tried to move, but I guess I can't be in this dream unless it's 'dream me'._

_A few minutes later (or that's what the dream felt like) I was finally able to match the pleading voice, with the shadow mouth of the girl. And my discovery was, the struggling girl was Rachel. Just as I thought. I yelled her name, but I couldn't get my voice to work. Then it was full blankness, no voice, no shadow. Nothing._

_End of Dream_

I woke up seeing someone beside my bed with her back turned to me looking outside. It was another cabin mate of mine, Jennifer. She was dressed in an orange camp half blood shirt and shiny black pyjama shorts with sleeping moons on them. She was also holding a white face cloth that's folded and a cup of water.

"Morning, Jen. What's up?" I asked her. She turned around, happily.

"Oh! Your awake! I woke up about half an hour ago and I saw that you were sweating a lot. So I went to get a towel to get the sweat off of you. I also thought that you were having a bad demigod dream, was I correct?" Jennifer Replied. I rubbed my head for a second, I always get a minor headache after a demigod dream, which happens mostly every day, then I thought about her question, and told her,

"Yeah, but It's no big deal I guess." I lied again. I tend to keep a lot of my dreams personal, except when it's needed for quests and stuff.

"Okay, well I'll leave you sleep, bye!" And with that she walked back to her bed and got out her skinny jeans and camp half blood sweater.

I wouldn't risk sleeping again after that horrible dream. After all, it was almost time to wake up anyways. I rubbed my head once again to decrease the pain and I walked up to my closet. I grabbed my camp half blood training shirt and my sweat pants. I was about to go change, but then a loud knock sounded against the cabin door.

"ANNABETH CHASE! Come out right now! We've got trouble! Hurry!" Chris yelled. And with that I dropped my change of clothes, grabbed my camp half blood sweater, and my knife and ran to the door in my Pyjama's.

"COMING!" I yelled back while running to the door tucking my knife into my knife holder and zipping on my sweater.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting About The Missing

**Chapter 3**

**Clarisse:**

Gods, Have I ever told you how loud Chris Knocks? Even in emergencies? My ears got deaf for a second twice! When he woke me up, and when he commanded Annabeth to wake up. This guy has freakishly big hands or… strong hands. I shouldn't be talking about my boyfriend like this, but hey, I don't really care, love me or don't love me. Easy, or your face gets squished if you make it hard.

"What's Wrong!" Annabeth question as soon as she swung the door open. Beside me was Chris, Thalia, and Nico. Annabeth stared at each one of us, her demanding stare is very demanding, but as a daughter or Ares, I've got nothing to fear.

"I'll tell you later, after we wake up Percy, and Gracey." Nico said quickly. After my ears got deaf one more time after waking up Gracey, I took over the job. When we got Percy, the six of us went to the Big House, where Chiron was sitting, waiting for us. The Big house had been reconstructed last year; The attic was on the 5th floor. The 4th floor was where Mr. D lived; The 3rd floor was Rachel's; 2nd was Chiron's floor and the 1st floor was where all the counsel and the important meetings were held. It was also half filled with extra weapons, which was cool with me. We went past Argus and sat down.

"Okay, your all here. Good, we can start" Chiron immediately said.

"wait! Rachel's not here yet. Is she still sleeping?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, this meeting is specifically about her. She's gone missing; kidnapped perhaps." Chiron replied in an I-didn't-want-this-to-happen-but-it-did- tone. I looked around and saw half of the people eyes wide, jaws breaking off. Those people were, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Gracey, and Thalia. Everyone else knew about it beforehand.

"How? But. She can't be missing! She lives in between two leaders of the camp and her house is watched 24/7 _everywhere_ by the oh-so great 100 eyed security Argus! There is _no _way someone took her!" Gracey Spat out.

"Maybe Argus fell asleep, who knows." Chris commented. I elbowed him and looked back to see that Argus was give Chris 'the look'. Once a joker, always a joker.

"We believe that she was kidnapped after 1 'o' clock, because that is when Argus went to the half blood hill because the dragon guarding it allegedly pressed the boarder struggles button, which is only to be used during real, emergencies which would send Argus out. But now we suspect that someone or maybe something pressed the button for him, just to get Argus off guard and sneak in to kidnap Rachel." Chiron explained.

"Well, if she really is kidnapped, the question now is, who took her? Where is she? And, who's going to find her?" Percy added.

"Wait. Just hold that thought, Percy." Annabeth blurted in. "If the Oracle of Delphi is not in it's place, which would be Camp half blood, then after a month, Camp Half Blood's protective surrounding will be broken. Everything will turn bad!"

"Ew. Snow." Gracey Said.

"Ew. Mortals" Thalia Added.

"Monsters!" Nico yelled.

"you _so_ broke the chain!" Gracey whined. I shot them both a death glare so hard, I could even feel it.

"sorry." They said in unison.

"You guys might as well go on a quest to find her." Chiron said.

" A month… that's on the winter solstice. If we don't find her before the winter solstice, camp half blood will be dead, either way. Protection off, or end of the year inspection to find that she's gone missing." Percy explained.

"True. But, we don't know where to go, or who took her." I said. I heard a few gasps.

"My dreams." Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico said at the same time.

"Gods, not again." I said with a sigh. We told each other the dreams we've been having and could only find out that it's true that Rachel has been kidnapped and it was by a man. He was tall, and a little buff and Rachel was being dragged into the darkness.

"wait. Guys. Another thought, remem—" Annabeth started.

"Remember before Rachel left." Percy Added.

"Rachel told us the quotes." Chris said.

"It was about our next quest" I added.

"It told us about a lost one" Gracey blurted.

"It told us about 7 people being lead to a hall" Thalia kept the flow going on.

"Those 7 people are us." Nico Finished.

"What quote? When did she tell you that?" Chiron asked quickly.

"Didn't you tell Chiron yesterday?" I asked staring at Chris.

"Um, I may have forgotten to…" He replied stupidly.

"Ugh!" I sighed.

"Well, we were joking around and asked her what our next adventure has to do with and she said—" Percy stated but was interrupted by Thalia.

"Percy, you did a very bad job explaining to Rachel, you expect Chiron to listen to your guesses?" And she started to tell Chiron the Quotes.

"two top ones shall lead 7 to a hall.

A friend lost shall fear them all.

The shattered puzzle is then reformed.

The betrayal will cause a storm

Lifeless will fly up still torn."

"Oh my." Chiron said stroking his beard.

"How'd you do that?" Percy asked.

"Do What?" Thalia answered.

"Um, remember all that, correctly."

"Because I don't have a _seaweed _brain!" She joked and winked at Annabeth, who smiled lightly back.

"Hey! I'm Dyslexic!" Percy protested.

"So am I, smart one. And being Dyslexic has nothing to do with it, at all." Thalia stated trying to make a point. He ignored her and joined the group discussion again.

"If we want to find her quickly we have to go find her as soon as possible." Annabeth said.

"And when's that? We'll just end up finding nothing if we search randomly!" I protested.

"We know that she was taken to somewhere dark." Chiron added. "The best thing to do now, is try and get a lot more sleep and get all the information from the dreams as possible. We'll begin searching in 3 days at the latest, depending on how much information we have." Chiron pointed out clearly.

"Agreed." The whole group said.

"Now go back to your cabins and get ready for the day, we've got lots of work to do." He commanded. And so we did, we went our own ways back to our cabins, saddened and worried about what will happen, to Rachel, and to us.


	4. Chapter 4:Mr Dumb Nut Sees The Kidnapper

**Chapter 4**

**Chris: **

Today was the worst day of my life so far. First, I get waken up by Chris 's loud fists at like 6 in the morning. Then, I find out that the life of Camp Half Blood is kidnapped. Then, I find out we're going on a quest to find her, alright, whatever; quest are no big deal. But if we don't find her in less than a month, the camp is dead! And just now, during Archery class, I got a month of kitchen duty after I get back from the quest (that is… if I even come _back _from it) because I was thinking about the bad things that happened before, and aimed my arrow straight through Chiron's hair. Great huh?

Well, I'm now preparing rock climbing class; I'm sure I'll be trenched in the lava somehow, I just know it. Even after years of practice, today felt like when I first got attacked by a monster. Gods, save me!

"Attention all Demigod Campers!" Chiron spoke out through a microphone thingy. "All classes for the next 2 hours are cancelled due to an important meeting!" Great… time to do… nothing. I'll just go find Claris—. I had to hold back my thought because that's when Mr. D came on the microphone thingy. "All quest members to the meeting lounge. Now." He said in the boring, I-hate-this-job tone.

As I was walking towards the big house, I heard people whispering and pointing to me. I heard some 'what quest?' and some, 'no way!' and some, 'Oh Gods, is he going?' and the last familiar quote, 'AGAIN?' I just sighed, and walked on.

When I was almost there, I bumped into Gracey, who was walking out the door. Lucky I didn't walk any slower, or the door would've hit me in the face. 3 cheers for my bad day…

"Oh hey, Chris. Going to the meeting too?" I was going to respond when I heard a group of people behind me gasp and whisper, "her too!" We turned around and saw a group of people looking at us, and I just noticed the gossip group in the Aphrodite cabin were following me. Seriously? Did they really have to do that? I decided to make them feel guilty.

"Something wrong with my back? Or am I suddenly really attractive?" I heard Gracey snicker behind me, and their faces turned from surprised, to worried, to jealous, to some other girl emotions I don't care about.

"We… uh.. we weren't following you, you know?" Daughter of Aphrodite, Penelope struggled to say.

"Guilty." Gracey pointed.

"Didn't say you were following me did I…" I stated with my pressuring voice.

"I, We… Hey! Aren't you suppose to be on our side, Gracey?" Another daughter of Aphrodite named, Candy said looking over my shoulder at Gracey. I looked back at Gracey and she waved her hand at her sisters and whispered,

"Run, before I come get you." And just by that quote I turned around seeing the pretty Aphrodite kids running away. They stopped after a few meters of running and started walking.

"Hmph. Typical scardy cat Aphrodite's." I shook my head. Whoops, I forgot who was behind me. I turned around and Gracey was giving me the eyebrow look.

"sorry…" I innocently said. I thought she was going to beat me up, unlike all the other girls, she's brave and bold. I guess she gets that from her firefighter daddy. But all she said back was,

"C'mon, we're late" and we started to walk to the big house.

When we taking our seats inside the 'meeting lounge' as Mr. D would call it; Annabeth instantly sang out, "your late…" I rolled my eyes and sat down in-between Percy and Nico while Gracey sat beside Mr. D and Annabeth.

"okay… what's the emergency?" I asked Chiron.

"After I taught the Hermes Cabin…" He looked at me suspiciously, I instantly sank into my chair and tried to cover my face somehow by looking down, and around the room. He started to continue, "… and the Athena cabin an Archery class" No look for Annabeth… "I went to take a 20 minute nap before I went to the rock climbing wall lessons, and Dionysus was in the middle of a nap before I took one. And when we woke up, we both had a dream that has to do with the quest. I told Dionysus about our discussion in the morning, and we thought about how the dream setup may be. We thought that maybe the dream was—."

"Hold up! Mr. D_ cooperated?_" Clarisse interrupted.

"Hey! I'm god of wine, not god of… what ever the opposite of cooperation is!" Mr. D yelled back.

"I think that would be god of competition…" Percy said as if he was thinking about it.

"Shush! I don't need your wimpy help, Johnson!"

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." Percy corrected. The name's not too hard considering he's one of the Olympian hero's and yet, Mr. D still calls him Peter Johnson. Who's a wimp now… After Percy's correction, Mr. D snapped his fingers and Percy was tied to his chair with grape vines.

"Dionysus…" Chiron grumbled. Percy let out a this-always-happens-to-me sigh and was free from the vines. Percy and Mr. D exchanged a slight death glare, but it was soon back to normal again, well… most things. Then Chiron started talking, once again.

"As I was saying.." He cleared his throat, "We though that maybe the dreams are setup in a way that would be the last thing we ever checked. But we'll find it… Oh we'll find it…"

"What did you see in your dream anyways?" Nico asked quietly.

" I saw Rachel, being pulled by a man like you guys, but they were in a different place." The whole group was even more interested in listening now. " I saw them in a dark place still, but there was a stream of something beside them. Rachel was thrown into it, and then I finally heard the voice of the man. He yelled out 'DIE!' and the voice echoed through the scene. His voice was a bit hoarse but very bold. But much weaker than Kronos' voice." Chiron explained.

I noticed that every time Chiron speaks it's always a handful of information, I guess that's good for us…

"I saw the man." Mr. D bragged. The whole room filled with gasp. "Well.. part of his back…" He added. Then the room changed from gasps to oh's.

"He had long curly hair. He must have been a god or something, because he changed from his minimized form, to his true form, back to his small form." Mr. D Described.

"Did you see anything else other than his hair?" Gracey asked.

"Yeah" He simply replied.

"And that was…?" Percy asked moving his hands forward.

"I didn't hear a please…?" Mr. D said acting like a snob. Chiron let out a sigh and shook his head.

"PLEASE?" the whole group yelled with no patience. It was amazing to see how all of us could say that together with such nice flow…

"Fine, fine, fine, he was tall and a little buff."

"We already know that, Mr. Dumb Nut head!" Clarisse impatiently yelled.

"I wasn't finished! He… glowed when he was in his true form, and… um. OH YES! When he lifted his arms up angrily, He created a tornado along with a storm. Then a man cackled from the air; and the storm got bigger."

I didn't notice before, but Annabeth was jotting all these notes down, and everyone was calculating something; even Gracey.

"Okay, I give up. I don't get it, what are we suppose to be thinking about?" I said, it came out dumber than it's suppose to sound. Blame my ADHD, I cant sit there and think of what I'm suppose to say; I'll exploded!

"Where… Who… Why..?" Percy said. Then Clarisse answered one of his questions,

"It was someone that wants to make Camp Half Blo—."

"AAHHH!" Nico Exclaimed, gripping his head tightly. Gracey jumped over the table to Nico immediately, knowing that something bad happened.

"What the Hades… Are you okay Nico?" Gracey asked examining him.

"Something… Someone… Hades… Trouble… AAHHH!" He gripped his head harder. By now, everyone was surrounding him; it was so tight, that I could barley breath. Oh well, it was for my friend. Why is he so important? Because, he's son of Hades, Lord of _death_. It might as well be a sign that Rachel is fading! We have to get the most information we can get in the next 2 days, and this is one of the most important ways.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE, DEATH BOY?" Clarisse shouted in his face. Typical Clarisse talk…

"I see… I see" He struggled to say, still gripping his head with his hands like they were clamps. "I see…" Then he collapse on the table.

"NICO!" Gracey shouted.

**A.M: Left you hanging off the cliff didn't I? well... Chapter 5 is coming up real soon! Review and subscribe for more! Thanks for all who already did ! xD  
**


	5. Chapter 5: My Shocking Wake Up Call

**Chapter 5**

**Nico:**

_Dream_

_I heard footsteps. I could tell the person making the footsteps were trying to be quiet, but it seemed as if they were trying to be fast, rather than quiet. I was scared; no one in Camp Half Blood has that kind of loud footstep. It was getting closer, and closer, and closer. Then I heard the cabin door open, I immediately swung to the side and faked a sleep. I fluttered my eyes open halfway, and I saw a huge shadow of someone. The person had long curly hair that stayed on its side. The person was holding something in its hands. I couldn't make out what, but it had something that looked like a liquid inside. Dream me was going to use my mirror to see what it was, but he couldn't just walk up to my closet and get it. Apparently, I could feel both my, and dream me's emotions and feelings. I could feel dream me feeling scared, but trying his best to stay very still. _

"_All asleep? Too hard to believe. There's a betrayer! M— Slam! And the door closed. The man chuckled. I took a moment to think. I recognized that voice. I know that man. It's…It's… It's my father. Hades. What did he mean by betrayer? Dream me took the guts and turned around. "Father?" But he was long gone. I wanted to go follow him, but only dream me can move, and I'm stuck as a motionless bystander._

_Dream me was thinking too many things like, should I follow him? And why was he here?, and then It happened. Something hit me in my gut, it pulled on it, then there was a small ringing in my ears. I knew that dream me felt it too, because he shot up and started hugging his stomach and cupping his ears; no one else felt it because they were all asleep, I wish I was too, but then again, I would have another bad dream. Sigh. Then the scene changed from, confusion and pain, to more confusion and pain. The next scene horrified me, at first I was on the 3__rd__ floor of the big house, which is Chiron's floor. The dream moved me, as if I was really there. My jaw dropped to the floor, there I saw Chiron, he was lying on his bed, groaning in pain. He was also weakened by something, I just know it. I saw the glimpse of something moving. It must have been the person to did that to him! I sprinted to him, but then I remembered, this isn't real. Yet. I prayed to heaven and lord that my oh-so smart body would come up, and there I saw him. Dream me, sprinting up. "Chiron! I need to talk to you about something!" I smiled in thankfulness. But the smile quickly turned into a frown when I saw the glimpse of the person again and the person dropped a glass and fled the big house through the window. _

_I didn't see much of the person, I wish I did. But hey, Morpheus can't give me my full future. "CHIRON!" Dream me yelled, stumbling to sprint in his sandals to the other side of the room. Reminder to myself: keep sandals away, and running shoes close to the bed, got it. _

"_POISON!" Dream me exclaimed, examining and helping Chiron. Dream me was correct, It was poison, and it was killing Chiron inside. The ringing in my ears got a tad louder, but Dream me seemed to ignore it. Chiron looked pale and weak, I felt so bad for him. I couldn't let him die! No matter what! Poison or not, alive he will be! I remember Percy always saying he can will for himself to be dry, or make an air bubble in the water, I tried the same thing. I thought, and thought, I willed for Chiron to be safe and healthy again. I didn't know if it would even work in a dream, or if it works for me at all, It was probably one of the stupidest sounding wills I ever thought before. I'm son of Hades! Not an angel! Then the scene turned black. _

_End of dream_

"AH" I woke up with a startle, grabbing everyone's attention. They were all around me at the same spot I was last. I looked around at the meeting around me, I spotted someone missing… Everyone, except Gracey, I stand corrected. I finally spotted her coming back from the mini-kitchen in the big house. She was holding a cup of _Mr. Frost's - Colourful Fun Sized Marshmallows - Instant Hot Chocolate_. She saw me and gasped, she put down her hot chocolate and walked over to me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG MAN!" Gracey screamed halfway from across the room, worried.

"I'm pretty sure I was sitting here with a bunch of people staring at me." I joked, and looked at everyone around the table. Most of them tried to avoid eye contact with me, as if I was going to embarrass them. What a joke! Just then Gracey arrived at _la destination of la Nico Di Angelo_. I laughed out loud, and she punched me in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" I redirected my vision to her.

"For leaving without saying anything! Do you know how worried I was, Di Angelo?" Gracey lectured.

"Hey! It's not my fault! People faint out of nowhere everyday!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Well I was worried!" She put her foot down and sat down.

"It looks like you had some English classes with Clarisse while I was sleeping too, Hah." I replied.

"Watch your mouth, Death boy!" Clarisse pressured.

"This is no fighting matter! Did you have a dream, Nico?" Chiron finally said, preventing the fight.

"Oh yeah, about that…"

"Nico…" Chiron grumbled, seriously losing his patience waiting for me"

"I saw Hades" I said to everyone, "He peeked into the Hades cabin, and said something about, how he doesn't believe everyone's asleep and that there's a betrayer."

"Did he say anything else?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't hear it because slammed the door too loud. It started with a M, and was probably a word or two."

"Mark Tieler? He's the only one with a 'M' name in your cabin." Percy stated.

"I'm not sure, but I was awake too… I mean, dream me was awake, he was faking a sleep though; but Hades didn't notice him, or me."

"We'll talk about that later. Did you see anything else?" Chiron insisted. I didn't want to tell him that someone poisoned him and he probably died. But, it was for the best.

"Yes, I saw you, Chiron." His eyes widened in interest, "You… someone, poisoned you." His eyes grew wider and he started stroking his beard. "I… I came to rescue you, and the person that did it fled the scene. I saw him have a big black jacket, well, it look like half a jacket, half cape and half parka."

"Hmph. That's 3 halves, death boy!" Mr. D Teased.

"You too?" I asked, looking at Clarisse, who just sat there in a clump and smirked.

"Who would want to poison Chiron?" Annabeth asked. Percy patted her thigh, as if he wanted to say, don't worry, he'll be fine.

"Chiron, we'll get Argus to guard your door, and someone else to guard your window for now." Gracey suggested.

"Good idea, and while we're talking about that, this dream might be linked to how Rachel disappeared." Annabeth added.

"Oh my gods! Hades! Did Hades poison Chiron?" Gracey blurted out, probably without thinking.

"You never know, Gracey… you shouldn't just accuse people like that." I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said innocently.

"He's right Gracey, he could just be there to check on his children. You _never _know." Percy replied.

"Who else would want to poison Chiron?" Clarisse pointed out.

"I don't know…" Chris replied, and I added on right after he spoke,

"I wish I did…"

The room was silent for a moment, heads were down and full of thoughts. I looked up and broke the silence,

"don't worry guys, we'll find the kidnapper, we'll bring Rachel back with the Oracle, safe and sound. We've done these things before, 2 of us found the great god Pan. Another found the golden fleece." Clarisse smirked. "and a few others of us have been on many dangerous quest and adventures ourselves! And look, we're still alive!" I encouraged.

"that's true, but the prophe—" Annabeth was about to say, then a huge shock went through the door and shocked almost all of us out of our minds. _Zzzzzzitttttttttt._

"YAH!" Chris hollered.

"YOWIE" I added.

"YA YAAA ERKKKK" Gracey yelled still shocked from the shock

"AHHHH" Annabeth yelled holding onto Percy for her life.

"SAAAVEEE MEEEEEE!" Percy yelled

"W—HO-OO DI—D TH-AATTT!" Clarisse finally yelled, her shock lasted the longest.

Then another shock went through the door, along with thunder. Lighting and thunder aren't allowed to be in our camp, unless someone let it to, and trust me, no one wants that.

"FOLLOW ME!" I told Gracey, Chris, and Clarisse, I gestured them to the kitchen. They all ran with me, except for Clarisse, who just ran and picked up one the extra weapons in the room, I would've went to grab one too, but kitchen utensils are always better.

After about a minute the 3 of us came flying out of the mini-kitchen. Clarisse was holding a bow and arrows, Percy was gripping riptide, and Annabeth was positioning her knife. Mr. D and Chiron were both holding their shields, which they almost dropped when they saw us.

Gracey was wearing a spaghetti sieve on her head, and she had a whisk and tomato in her hand. Chris stuck 2 red gummy bears up his teeth so they looked like devil fangs. He was also holding a spatula and a container of grounded pepper. Now my costume was the best of all, I had a cookie jar on my head, red peppers stuck in my fingers, and I was holding a cheese grater, and a bowl of hot, almost melted marshmallows, from Gracey's hot chocolate.

"Where's the puff that's going to be creamed! We're making cream puffs today, extra whipped cream, free of charge, oh yeah!" I exclaimed. The whole room was staring at me in disbelief. "Whoops." I giggled. But they were still staring with their jaws open.

Then a female voice came shooting towards the big house which caught all of our attention, thank gods they looked away.

"AHHH! MAYDAY!" The voice yelled. Then all of the sudden, a lightning bolt came shooting down to Gracey's metal chair leg, and she yelled for her darn life. And the lighting shot back up. I heard the female voice once again, but going farther, and farther this time.

"OH MY GODS!" The voice yelled.

Then I saw another strike of lighting come and all of the sudden a girl landed straight on her stomach after flying through the door, and landing on the dusty floor of the big house.

"Uhh…" The girl looked up. "Hi guys…" Thalia smiled.

"THALIA!" Annabeth and Percy gasped. They dropped their weapons and started running to her and helping her up.

**AN: This took 2 and a half days to write! Blame my readers block :( well, I hope you guys like it **


	6. Chapter 6: The Victim's Voice

**Chapter 6**

**Rachel **

It… Hurts… Being hit with a stick may hurt, but you have never felt the pain of being hit with a _whip_ with your hands tied up onto the ceiling, or whatever it is. It's terrible. The person that captured me isn't even showing his face, or his body. I started to cry. The pain is so intense, it burns your skin, and it's even worse when you're being hit continuously. I… I just hope my friends will come rescue me soon. I know they know about it. I just do! Hopefully I'm right.

"AH" I screamed in pain as the man hit me again.

"Please… Stop… I beg of you… anything… please…" I said in my loudest voice, which was starting to crack.

"Anything?" The man asked in pleasure. His voice was loud and bold, and it echoed through the place I don't know. I know that he is a god, just by his voice, even though I have never met one, neither have I seen one, but I've learnt about them in school. Yes, modern school, until the day Percy almost sliced me in half. Thinking about the good times made me smile inside, but I was still worn out, outside. I didn't know why he was so anxious about my offer. Wouldn't he do the same thing if he was captured and whipped by a stupid donkey head?

"Yes. Anything." My voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Swear to the river Styx?" I didn't know why he was so… weird, but I had to do it, unless rescuers came blasting into this place at this one second, I had no other choice. Also, I didn't even know where this was, it was big, but cold, and unwelcoming. It had smoke around it, but I could only see it around the edges of the place. I decided not do think too much.

"If it within my hands, yes." The man laughed loudly, it hurt my ears as it echoed through the smoky place. I would've covered my ears, but I had no hands to do that. They we're tied up and hurting. His laugh was 100% evil, but it was also a hurtful sound, it was also filled with power and proud too.

"I want… I – want – your – identity." The man cackled. Then I finally understood all of the precise asking. I didn't know what to do. He wants the Oracle! He _so _wants the_ Oracle! _I will not let him get it, no matter what. Oh my gods! Before I agreed, I told him if it's within my hands, the oracle is not! It's inside me! Oh no! What to do, will he even care?

"NO!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" His voice turned cold and black.

"There is no way, you are taking the—" I didn't want to tell him, if he even thought that at first, "There is NO way you are taking _my_ identity!"

"Someone's taking a dip in the River Styx!" He yelled back.

"I said if it's within my hand reach! That means within my power, just to let you know, Dumb face!" I made a face to show him how he looks, to me.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He shouted. I decided to see if he was really a dumb face and fall for my trick.

"Sorry, I can talk to you anyway I want, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW YOU!" I bragged.

The room filled with anger, and my heart beated rapidly. I could feel it from the outside, covering up the pain. And in a split second, my cheek froze, my stomach felt stabbed, and I blanked out, once again.

**AN: I kinda lacked back a few days on my last chapter, so this chapter came in a quick hour . Hope you like it! **

**Remember to Review after you read! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: So Much For My Winter 'Break'

**Chapter 7 **

**Thalia: **

"Ow…" I said once again after my crash landing.

"What did you do to yourself?" Annabeth asked helping me sit up.

"uh… I lightning travelled here." I said, feeling better and getting up to my knees

"What's lighting travel?" Gracey asked. I've only met her a few times, she's pretty nice, but… A person like me wouldn't be best friends with her.

"Lighting takes me to the destination I need to go" I answered

"Why are you here?" Clarisse snickered.

"Winter break, remember? I also heard that Rachel went missing, so I came here as soon as possible, which is lighting travel."

"How did you know Rachel's gone?" Chiron said galloping over to me.

I sent you guys a couple of iris messages today, but you were too busy talking. And… nice weapons..." I looked at Nico, Gracey, and Chris. They were… wearing kitchen utensils? Typical day at camp…"

"Heehee. I was… we thought there was an intruder… so we prepared ourselves for a battle." Gracey stuttered.

"What happened anyways?" Percy asked me.

"Well… You've seen my bad landings, so… I tried to warn you that I'm coming by sending you a spark in the middle of the table, so you'd see it."

"SPARK? You electrocuted our minds out, young lady!" Mr. D yelled.

"Oh. Whoops, you know I'm still a rookie at sending stuff." I made a puppy dog face.

" And then, I was going to land in front of the door, but… before I arrived, the lightning bold hit like a mirror or somethi—"

"THAT WAS MY CHAIR THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Gracey yelled apparently still freaking out.

"Oh, well sorry. And that sent me flying back so I had to flash another lightning bolt to take me from the sky and travel me back here. And… it worked!" I smiled.

"Very clever, but you could've hurt yourself." Chiron said.

"Or us." Mr. D said in the lowest voice his voice can go, and still thought I couldn't hear him.

"I heard that, Dionysus." I snickered.

"Humph." He replied.

"We're in the middle of a discussion about Rachel and when Nico passed out. By the way, Nico, what happened before you passed out?" Annabeth said

"Oh, actually, I don't remember. After the dream and everything, all I remember is the dream; nothing else. Also, how long was I out for anyways?" Nico replied.

"About 15 minutes." Percy answered.

"Will this refresh your bloody mind? Hit I—" Clarisse said.

"Hey! I'm not a vampire!"

"Whatever, hit it Gracey." Nico's eyes widened and he curled up in huge ball.

"What the Hadesare you doing?" Gracey emphasized.

"You said hit it! That means to hit me! Doofus." He said to Clarisse.

" No! I told her to start the scene! DOOFUS!" Clarisse yelled back, "Now, _START_ IT!"

"Acheem." Gracey started, "Something… Someone… Hades… Trouble… AAHHH!" And she dramatically collapsed.

"wow, that was right on!" Chris laughed. I looked at Nico and his eyes were wide open again and was thinking about something.

"Oh my gods. I know now. I remember, I remember!" Nico screamed and gripped his head. I noticed I was still standing in the middle of the room while everyone was sitting down. I quickly grabbed a chair and sat down next to Annabeth.

"What do you see now, death boy?" Obviously, Clarisse said.

"I remember… The ringing, it went in my ears. It rang like a doorbell, 5 or 6 rings each time. It wasn't loud as if someone died. But it sounded like a factory fire alarm." Annabeth was jotting these notes down in her 'Lil Notes' Note Pad.

"What about Hades? You said something about Hades." I added.

"Hades…" Nico thought back. "HADES! Hades was doing something, either bad, or good. It was pulling my stomach back, and it _hurt_."

Annabeth then said, "Could you… probably explain your past experiences that were somewhat related or felt like what happened?" Silence. Everyone was staring at her. She sounded like a police officer. Gods, what this girl does sometimes.

"What? I'm _trying _to help!" She said innocently.

"Alright, M'am. Officer Chase, I would like to plead guilty, that I have felt this 3 times already." Annabeth started jotting more notes. "Once, when Daedalus died after cheating death many times, then when Percy almost dissolved when he took a dip in the River Styx, and…" His face turned cold. "When Bianca died, it was the most powerful force." I still felt bad for him, when Bianca died to save all of us. Frown. Then he continued. " But the ringing happens every time someone dies I guess. But it's very minimal." "Got it!" Annabeth looked up from her notepad. "You know who took Rachel?" I said, catching everyone's attention. "No, I just got everything down" Annabeth smiled, sounding stupider than ever for a daughter of Athena. "But I will find out soon, no matter what!" She yelled bravely. "Err, what's gotten into you? You should… unintelligence. If that's a word…" Gracey asked. "grr… don't tell me what to do!" She eyed Gracey. Gracey immediately hid behind her hands, thinking it actually hid her. "Okay, we need to compromise now. Thalia, have you seen any dreams lately?" Chiron asked me. "Well… Oh yeah! I had a few, they were all connected to each other. One was… someone pulling Annabeth." Annabeth's eyes widened. "Then, the same scene except I saw the person's hand, pulling her. I thought it was Percy but it wasn't because he was beside her. And… the last one was… Percy panicking at that same spot." They were all silent. "Did you catch what I said…?" Percy asked. "Um… I think something like… either… Annabeth shared you toe! Or… Connect! Spare lid and go! Or… An—." "Are you sure he didn't say, ANNABETH, WHERE'D YOU GO!" Clarisse butted. " How should I know." I crossed my arms. " Okay, so what have you written down, Annabeth?" Chiron. "Okay, I know that Hades wouldn't _just _be coming to visit his kids, because he's not that nice of a man. No offence." She glanced at Nico and read her notes again. "But we can't be sure that he was the one that poisoned you, because Argus would see that big man coming through. But someone could have came with him; but the dream didn't show that person. I also found out that before we search anywhere; we should ask around here and other states with a lot of demigods." "Okay, who will be included in this quest?" Mr. D asked. "Percy, Nico, Gracey, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, and I. We will all have roles. Percy can sense trouble in the water. Nico senses death, can move rocks, and can hear things underground. Gracey will be the trick girl. She can trick people into telling her what they know with her sweet voice and she's a great swords fighter too. Clarisse, no doubt will be going, for all the good reasons she has. Chris will go because he has had the experience of being on the enemies' side, so he knows what's coming. Thalia, will obviously go, because she's a hunter and she can sense the trouble in the air and sky. And I will go to—" She was going to say, but Percy cut her off. "Because we need you there." He smiled. "And because you're our extra piece of brain!" Gracey added. "Very Well, when is a good time to start?" Chiron said. "As soon as possible." Nico blurted out. "How about tomorrow?" Percy said. "Tomorrow it is." Mr. D agreed. "You should go tell the Oracle of Del—oh never mind." Chiron said. "Alright, you guys should go pack and get some rest for tomorrow, remember to stuff in some ambrosia and nectar." "Always, Chiron, we always pack ambrosia and nectar, it comes in handy you know?" Percy agreed. "That's good, go on now. We'll contact your family. Percy?" "Yeah." He replied. "I think you can handle this one on your own?" Chiron suggested. He reached into his pocket and took out a few drachmas in his hand. By the way, he was In his wheelchair form right now. Thank gods, do you know how scary it is to blast into a house and see your trainer as half horse? After a while, you get used to it, but it still gives me the chills sometimes. "Yeah, thanks Chiron." Percy said as he collected the coins from Chiron's hands to his pocket. Then everyone started walking out the door, probably worried about the quest, just like me. As I walked out, I saw a circle of people surrounding the big house looking anxious about something. "HERE THEY COME!" someone from the crowd yelled. I was the first one out, so I stopped a posed, and continued walking with plain face again. "There, Thalia!" Another person yelled. I just continued walking. After the whole group was out, which didn't take long, the whole group groaned. "THEM AGAIN?" some people whined. "Gods, I hope they include me in this one." That line made me snicker. And some other people said, "Thalia? How in the world did, _Thalia, _Get here?" That made me laugh too. As I was walking into fame, I tripped on a stick, I didn't seem so glamorous at that part. "Ow." Annabeth helped me up and while she did, she shocked me. "OW!" I yelled, She let go of my arm quickly. "Sorry! It's not my fault! _Someone _had to electrocute my brain out!" Annabeth replied. And then we went our own ways back to our cabins, to pack, for our adventure tomorrow. I looked at the camp closely, as if this may be my last chance ever seeing it again… AN: Hi guys! I spent my whole night writing this! I hope you like it! :D Also, I was reading this over and noticed some lack of detail; do you think I should add more detail? Or do you guys like the short version of everything xD Remember to review! Thanks ! :D 


	8. Chapter 8: An underwater comeback

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth:**

I woke up early today. I would usually be really tired and grumpy if I woke up at 5:30 _a.m_ on a normal demigod day. But the shock and excitement of going on the Quest was over and beyond better than sleeping; but of course, being _alive _is pretty much obvious that it's better than (not)coming back,_ dead. _

Luckily, my dream today was too scary that my body was 'eaten up' until I finally woke up, but… that's not saying I _didn't _have a spooky dream.

_Flashback: _

_Dream:_

_I was in a dark, smoky place. Dream me wasn't there, but my eyes were there, so, that's good enough. It was about, 90 % dark in this place. The scene moved me forward as if I was there, and walking. I saw some jail cells and weapons on the outside of all of them. I passed a very big thing, which looked like a big scientific machine. I didn't see it well in the dark, so my eyes couldn't resist but try to focus and get some light into it again, like when you turn off the lights and all of the sudden it's so dark, then your eyes can see again after about a minute. Yeah, like that. But way more intense._

_Then the scene started moving through a narrow hallway that had a fire lit torch secured to the wall every once and a while. Then I heard a voice mumbling loudly. It sounded exactly like someone who with a cloth stuffed in their mouth, trust me; I know._

_The scene moved about another meter and I then saw a glimpse of a moving thing/ or probably person, that had a long moving thing on his/her back. Maybe it was a cape or a blanket. Then the scene immediately moved back as if it was hiding, or not letting me see the person. Then the scene turned black during the rest of my sleeping moment._

_End of Dream and Flashback_

I shook my head and refocused. I just found out that I was staring at the top of my cabin the whole time I had my flashback about the dream. Oh well, everyone was sleeping anyways.

We were going to be leaving after Breakfast, so we were really stuffed before we leaved. Breakfast was at about 7:30 In the morning, but today we get to eat early so we can leave earlier, so we would be eating breakfast at about… 6:50 a.m.

I glanced at my clock, _**5:41 a.m **_, It showed, with the colon between the 5 and 4 blinking representing the seconds count. I have about an hour and a half until it's time to go eat. I'll just double check my things in my backpack again. At first, I wanted to bring a small suitcase, but then I thought there was no need for one because we can just flash back to camp for refills, and… it would take a lot of effort to pull, coming from Percy. Also, we're just going around New York, not Europe. So, I decided to take my blue and white Polka dotted backpack. I usually wouldn't bring such a detailed backpack, but, I got to fool those mortals out there, even with the mist, I don't think it would work on a backpack. Sigh.

Ambrosia, Nectar, knife, my invisibility cap, a tracking device disguised as a cell phone, and 3 photos of Rachel. No sunscreen, bug spray or flip flops this time… The winter kills it all. Luckily, there's not a lot of snow this year in New York, according to Thalia of course.

I zipped up my bag and checked the time again. _**5:48 a.m, **_two more minutes and demigods are allowed to be outside. I'm planning to take a stroll around the camp; it usually gives me more power before I go back to the outside world.

I waited on my bed impatiently, tapping my foot. Curse you, ADHD! You never ever, ever, will I be able to sit still for 1 minute straight; especially when you're _waiting_ for time to pass.

_**2 minutes later… **_

YES! Time to go outside! I opened the door, and saw the sun rising. It was truly, beautiful.

I started walking, and looking, and breathing the fresh air. I didn't want to wake up anyone, because I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't be awake at almost 6 in the morning.

I walked into the forest then out of it, then I walked past the places where most of the lessons are, then I ended up walking past the ocean. I noticed something different about it today; I finally noticed that the water was bubbling. It wasn't usual for the water to bubble. I don't even know why water bubbles. Maybe pollution? No, that stuff can't and wouldn't get in this camp anyways.

I was in the middle of thinking, But then I heard feet running towards the ocean. I tried grabbing my knife, but I remembered that it was in my backpack, and either way, if there was an intruder, an intruder alarm would be blazing throughout the camp.

I looked back quickly. It was Percy running towards me, what's wrong with _him_ today? He usually wakes up at like the last moment possible!

"Oh, Morning, Annabeth." He smiled as he got here.

"Morning, Percy; Wh—." I replied

"Heard the news?"

"No.. Wh—" I was interrupted _again._

Then the water bubbled faster, and faster, until Percy ran to the edge of the ocean and whistled. Rainbow, his sea pet friend, came popping out as quick as a lightning bolt.

"Hey buddy! HUCHY!" He said sweetly to the sea animal. Then, Rainbow shot down the water just as fast as he came here. I stood and watched the… _relationship_ between Percy and a… er… animal. Percy closed his eyes and stood very still. The water instantly was calm. Or should I say, calmer.

"Wow, I'm still amazed that you can do that, what the big commotion for?" I told him

" He turned around and smiled, "Look for yourself and see." He pointed back to the ocean.

I thought I heard something. No, it was real…

"TIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice sounded from the ocean coming closer and closer. Percy signalled me to come closer to the water. I followed.

"TIIEEEEESSSSSSS!" The voice exclaimed again.

"Ties?" I said confused.

"Wait for it." He said looking down deep in the water.

"TIIEEEEEEEEEE" The voice got closer

"TYSOOONNNNNN COMMINGGGG THROOUGHHHH!" He finally yelled. Then he finally shot up. It was really Tyson! I haven't seen him since FOREVER! He came shooting out a spiral of water on Rainbow, and landed on the edge of the water right in front of Percy. Percy was smiling so widely that it looked like the gravity flipped over suddenly. I decided to keep my eyes on my friend, Tyson for now because Percy was looking freakishly weird right now. I walked over to them, Tyson's _eye_ were closed.

"Eye burn, too bright! Percy, wait second…" Tyson said, then he finally opened his eyes, I mean.. eye. Tyson smiled at us.

"Hey there big guy! It's nice to see you again!" Percy exclaimed like a wild man. They gave each other a huge hug, I didn't even know how Percy could stand it.

" Hello Percy! Nice to see you too!" He replied.

"Oh, Hello, ANNABETH!" He exclaimed my name.

"Hi, Tyson! How you been?" I answered.

"Good, Annabeth!" He said like a cute, little kid.

"Why are you here in such a rush?" Percy asked Tyson.

"Tyson visit Percy. Daddy say good luck!" He replied.

"Dad? How did he know?" Percy replied. Watching them talk, was like watching a ping pong match, seriously.

"Daddy know everything!" Tyson jumped.

"Oh, well then tell dad thanks." Percy told Tyson.

"Okie dokie!"

Then Tyson's face stood still and he gasped.

"Tyson forgot! Tyson have gift for Percy!"

"For me? Your shield is already my lifesaver!" Percy replied.

I made a little block thingy out of sand and water, and sat on it, watching the ping pong conversation.

"For everybody!" Tyson said happily, "You too, Annabeth!"

"Aw, thanks a lot, Tyson." I replied. He pulled something out from his back pocket, getting off Rainbow. They appeared to be rings. They looked like they were made out of metal, with a big round gem and rock on it. It was half gem and half, whatever the other fancy material is. But, the ball of fanciness was only showing half of itself. So the top was showing, I guess.

"Tyson make! It is life saving!" Tyson said. He handed Percy the one with the ocean blue ring strap, and handed me the colourful one with a grey spot on the very bottom of it.

"Tyson make life saving rings!" He exclaimed happily once again.

"What are these pretty rings for, Tyson?" I asked him.

"Two materials in ball. Jade, and Colourful Diamond. Try Jade first, Annabeth." He explained. "Turn ball to full jade, and take out while think of fighting weapon."

And that's what I did, I turned it to jade, and thought of a sword while pulling it out, which was pretty easy. And a second later, I had a sword in my hand.

"Oh my gods! This is so amazing! How did you manage to do this, Tyson?" I asked him still choked by how that magically happened.

"Tyson surprise everybody! Percy's turn! Turn colourful diamond full, and think of number from 1 to 5! And take ball out!"

Percy thought about something and took the ball out.

Duddududududud.

"Holy… Hades…" Percy was duplicated, there were 3 of him now. It was freakishly cool…

"Wow, is it me? Or am I seeing duplicates of me." Percy stuttered.

"Command them!" Tyson exclaimed.

"uh… sit." Percy said. They all sat, except for the real Percy.

"Wow, Tyson, I'm speechless!" Percy said.

"Tyson make happiness, but only use colourful diamond in emergencies, it take lots of power." He was right; it _does _take up a lot of power to see such a miraculous thing like this!

"How do you close it?" I asked, just noticing that I'm still holding the sword.

"Kick the thing!"

So… I put it down and kicked it. And Poof! It was gone. I checked my ring, and there was the ball, right there. Percy did the same and his face was as stunned as mine.

"One more thing!" Tyson added.

"really? You did all of this for us?" Percy asked.

"Tyson make friends safe." He replied. "Percy, see ring holder? There water inside. Bite the ring when you need water, but only use 3 times. Sorry Percy, not a lot of water for extra!"

"Wow! Thanks again!" Percy replied, still speechless.

"Annabeth, You have built in arrow! But, you can only use 15 times a day, it needs to refill everyday! Click the grey thingy on the bottom and aim!" He told me.

"Thanks, Tyson! You're the best craft man ever!" I commented.

"Can Tyson stick around?" Tyson asked us.

"Of course you can!" Percy and I said in unison.

**AN: I think this is my favourite chapter so far! :P Even a writer reads her work xD . Hope you like it! **

**Remember to Review and Subscribe for more! :D **


	9. Chapter 9:Tyson & My New Lifesaving Ring

**Chapter 9 **

**Gracey: **

_*knock, knock, knock *_

Someone loudly banged on the door. I was pretty sure it wasAnnabeth, because she's always up early before days like today. I opened the door and saw 4 people. Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and… Tyson? Why was Tyson here in the beginning of the morning? Weird much.

"Tyson? Is that you?" I asked.

"Gracey right! Tyson here!" He said in his cute, childish voice of his.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I glanced at my digital clock my dad gave me. "At 6:20 in the morning!"

"Tyson come visit! Tyson bring gifts too!" He replied

"Alright-y then, let's go get the others and we'll see your gifts, okay?" I told him nicely.

"Okay!" He replied

We spent the next 10 minutes-ish getting Clarisse, Chris, and Thalia. They were all awake; it just took them forever to come out. In the end, we were all in the Poseidon cabin, one of the only rooms where Tyson can fit of course. Forgetting that he's a monster, we all treated him like one of us but… he didn't seem like a typical monster because he was so nice! Everyone adores him, even Clarisse! Well that's what I think.

"Tyson have gifts! Percy and Annabeth got first ones!" Tyson started saying. We all scanned their bodies and I finally noticed they were both wearing similar rings, only different coloured.

"Oh! Is your gift rings?" I took the guess.

"Yes! Tyson make life-saving rings!" He dug through his back pocket and pulled out a handful of rings with colourful gems on top. He spread them out on the table and started,

"This one for you Gracey." He slid the ring with the pink finger holder thing. It was beautiful! I noticed that all of the rings had the same gem on top, but somehow different coloured. One part of the sphere gem was diamond, and the other one was probably jade, as that's what my step-mom told me. Then he slid Clarisse the one that was next to mine.

"This is for Clarisse!" He handed Clarisse the dark Blue one. Then he continued handing out rings. Chris got a Brown one; Nico got a black one and Thalia got a dark purple one.

"Each one is special!" Tyson started, "Gracey can press button on bottom and aim at someone and they will daze off for 30 minutes! Only use 1 times a day, Gracey!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"Clarisse can bite ring holder and have 10 soldiers! Only use once, Clarisse"

"Cool" Clarisse said lamely.

"Chris! You can press Black button on bottom, aim top, and it will shoot out spikes! Like porcupine friend! Only use 15 times a day, it recharges at midnight!"

"Awesome!" Chris said putting on his ring.

"Nico buddy! bite your ring holder and you have 3 seconds to aim the top and it can turn anything or anyone into ashes! Only use 3 times, maximum 5 people or things at a time!" Tyson explained to Nico happily.

"Wow! That reduces 50 % of my risks of being eaten by a monster." Nico joked.

"Brave Thalia gets angel wings! They can fly you anywhere! Does not tire you like lightning travel! But doesn't fly for a long time! Hehe!"

"Amazingly good job, Tyson!" Thalia complimented. Tyson smiled.

"one more thing friends! Tell about Sphere gem, guys!" Tyson said looking and pointing at Percy and Annabeth. I guess they would know more then we do; hence, they got the first ones.

"This is so cool, that I'm _still_ shocked about it!" Annabeth smiled. The two explained the turning and taking out and thinking stuff and _**kabaam**_! There was 4 Annabeths and Percy was now holding a huge spear.

"The duplicating yourself can only be used in emergencies because it takes up a lot of power." Percy reminded.

"And the gem-weapon one can be used when you don't have a weapon you need close to you, or at all." Annabeth added. I glanced at Tyson and he was grinning from ear to ear. I gave him a thumbs up, and he gave one back.

"Awesome stuff, Tyson." Clarisse commented.

"Tyson thank Clarisse!" Tyson thanked. We all had our rings on now. Chris, Nico and Percy were in one corner trying out their new pop up weapons and the 3 girls and I were talking to Tyson, asking him how he was and stuff. In the end, we were all back in a happy group, talking to one another. Then an alarm's ringing caught all of our attention. We all stood still and listened.

"Monster." Chris guessed.

"Intruder alarm." I added.

"GO,GO,GO!" Annabeth screamed. We all ran to the door, but then Percy yelled out,

"FREEZE!" We all froze. He walked over to his mini table.

"HELLO-O! PEOPLE TO SAVE?" Thalia emphasized with her hands pointed at the door. Percy slammed something on his table and turned around. The alarm had stopped. He had a mischievous grin on his face but his eyebrows were also in a your-all-freaks position.

"That was my alarm clock, smart ones." He said, pointing at his sea blue digital clock.

"Heehee, whoops." Annabeth said. I could even feel the embarrassment starting up in the cabin.

"It's time for breakfast!" Percy said in a excited voice.

"Breakfast! Yum!" I spat out.

"Lets go." Chris gestured out the door. We all walked to the dining pavilion; talking on and off with our friends. We told Tyson to come too, because I'm pretty sure Chiron would want to see him.

"TYSON FORGET!" Tyson yelled out. "Ring have walkie Talkie! Press gem 3 times!"

I pressed the gem 3 times like Tyson said and, "testing, testing 1.2.3!" My voice rang through everyone's rings.

"Awesome!" Nico exclaimed. Then we reached the Dining Pavilion; Chiron and Mr. D were already waiting outside of it for us.

"Oh! Why Hello, Tyson." Chiron greeted.

"Hi, Chiron! Tyson come visit!" Tyson replied. Chiron nodded.

"And do you have permission from your father?" Mr. D asked.

"Yes, Mr. D" Tyson nodded.

"right, come in." Mr. D said. We went inside and found breakfast on the table waiting for us. We took our plates and went to the fire. I decided to be nice and give the gods the smell of a nice steak on gravy. Yum. I sat back down at the Aphrodite table. It was weird not having any gossip girls around me, but it was peaceful at the same time. Well, mostly. We spent the whole 35 minutes yelling across the room trying to talk to one another, if that is what you call peaceful; than I guess we did a pretty good job.

We decided to sit at our regular seating spots because we didn't want to break the ancient laws; _especially_ on the last day at camp, that is… until we find Rachel of course.

We kept eating and yelling across the room until they finished eating. I finished the last of my French fries and mash potato, and drank the rest of my pink crush. Then we got together and Chiron escorted us back to the cabin so we can take our stuff and leave.

I went inside my cabin, grabbed my backpack, waved goodbye to my cabin siblings, and headed out the door with the others, and with that we headed for the half blood hill.

**AN: Hi guys! Hope you this next chapter! I tried to work hard on this one :P Spread the word about my story for more! I get more pumped up in writing when there's more readers! **

**Also Remember to read my friend's story, similar to this, but a different plot! It's great, lots of views! **

**Remember to Review! I like to see what my readers like! xD  
**


	10. Chapter 10: I Find A Clue, Maybe

**Chapter 10 **

**Nico:**

I impatiently waited at the top of half blood hill for the other three people; Gracey, Chris, and Clarisse, maybe Mr. D even if he cared to come. What the Hades was taking them so long. It's been like 10 minutes since we've been waiting here. I was standing with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron, and Tyson. All of them were talking happily, repositioning their backpacks on their shoulder every once in a while. But me? Tapping my foot, eager to leave, that's me!

"Will they ever come!" I whined out loud and Percy turned around,

"They're right there" he replied pointing at the far corner. I squinted my eyes trying to see farther.

"They should run." I warned

"Give them some time, those girls take forever." Chiron said.

"Chris is a boy last time I checked." Annabeth turned around to say.

"And Clarisse is practically a boy anyways." Thalia added.

"Nonsense. They're getting here." Chiron replied changing the subject.

"Tyson, how long are you allowed to stay?" Chiron asked Tyson.

"When I say bye-bye to everybody!" Tyson smiled.

"Alright." After that we stood in silence for a minute waiting until they got here.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Gracey asked like nothing ever happened.

"I don't know, either the sky or we've-been-waiting-for-hours-for-you-people." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"now what." Clarisse interrupted.

"Now… we leave." Chris stated walking forward.

"Stop right there." Chiron spoke out and Chris froze and turned around.

"Do you kids _not _have travelling powers?" Chiron said.

"Oh, yeah, mah bad." Chris said in a embarrassed tone.

"The 3 with the travelling powers pick a partner or two." Chiron explained. I took Gracey, Thalia took Percy and Annabeth and Chris took Clarisse.

"How the Hades do you have Shadow travelling powers?" I asked Chris.

"Luke gave it to me from the underworld." He replied.

Percy chuckled. "How was that, by freight train?" The whole group of people laughed at that one, good to have the happy feeling back again, sometimes.

"Wait." Everyone looked at Annabeth. "Anyone have a pillow with them?" What in the world, why would she need a pillow. Everyone gave her a what-the-Hades stare.

"You saw her landing!" She emphasized directing our attention at Thalia. The Goth girl blushed.

" Whatever, none of us has good landing skills, live with it." Chris told her, she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go first; meet you guys at the end of Chimes Street." Chris said. He took out his sword, waved it in a figure eight motion and was gone.

"BYE!" Tyson said at the last moment they were gone.

"I'll go next" I offered. I felt my back pocket for my sword, but it was in my backpack. All our swords were too big to stick into our pockets, so the new and improved one were all small objects with a button you can make the sword pop out, or slide it to normal size, basically, it's a copy of Percy's sword; sorry Poseidon.

I thought for a little, I can't travel without my sword, Tyson's gift!

"This one's for you, Tyson!" I told him and he smiled. I turned the round gem on my ring and turned it clockwise so it was the jade was fully visible. I thought about a sword and took it out. Viola! A sword was in my hands.

"Awesoomee!" I told Tyson. I stabbed it into the grass of the hill and took off. I heard Tyson shouting goodbye as I took off.

A moment later, I was beside the 's ice cream parlour. As I arrived some dude came up to me, oh dang it, I just got here outta nowhere, what will he think…

"Nice Car dude!" I stared at him with no clue what's going on. The mist! Right!

"Thanks man" I gave him a props. Then Thalia arrived through a lightning bolt with Percy and Annabeth.

"Yoooo!" The guy exclaimed. Uh oh. "Wicked ride, Dudette! Totally detailed, awesome lightning strips!" Thalia looked as confused as I was. She stared at me; I lipped to her, _the mist_. She got a sudden shock.

"Oh yeah, thanks." She told the guy who was waiting for a response.

"Gotta run, bye!"

"uh, bye." Thalia said. He ran off towards the other side of town.

"Kay, where to first?" Annabeth asked.

"How about the store in front of us?" Percy said guiding our eyes to the store in front of us called, _Dipper Chippers._

"should we stick altogether or go in groups?" I asked.

"Groups." All of them said in unison.

"Saves time." Clarisse simply said.

"Okay, stay around here. We'll keep in touch with our walkie talkies." Chris recommended. We all nodded in agreement.

"Action." Gracey said calmly. We all left I our own directions. We already had our groups planned out beforehand. It's pretty much the groups we travelled here in. After Gracey said action, we all ran into different stores pulling out photos of Rachel from our backpacks and/or pockets. I kept mine in my back pocket; more space to put it. We went into a store called _One of a Kind Jewellers._

The man working inside looked at us suspiciously. Probably because a kid dressed in black and another kid dressed in cutey-cute clothes. He kept staring.

"Hi sir, we would like to ask you if you have seen this girl." Gracey told him flipping the photo of Rachel to him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise; did he know something?

"uh, nope. Never seen her. I'm sorry, this place doesn't permit kids." He said quickly. Probably he was hiding something.

"sorry, don't see a sign. We're permitted here as far as I know." I talked back.

"Have you lost your mom, little kid? You don't have a lot of manners." He tried changing the subject. I could so tell. I pounded my fist on the wooden desk. Why would he have a wooden desk in the middle of a glass diamond store anyways? Weird.

"I'm telling you, punk. Tell me what you know!" I said, mouth clenched.

"I TOLD YOU!" He started, then he settled down and breathed, "Never seen her, sorry." I eyed him and Gracey and I left. I told Gracey to take out her notepad and jot this place down, she followed as told. We peeked into the next store, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were already there and Clarisse and Chris were in the other. Well, I guess they didn't have to deal with a anger problem diseased man. The next store was ours. The name was _Wild Creatures._ Great, I wonder what we're going to get here.

**AN: Hope you like it! Remember to Review! **

**Also, remember to check out my friends, Bunnyluver225's story, same story, different plot!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Embarrassing Parlour

**Chapter 11 **

**Clarisse: **

"You seen this girl?" I asked the girl that had her back to me in the store called _Chippy's. _

"No" She replied without even looking at the picture.

"You didn't even turn around to look at her." Chris told her anxious to see what was going to happen next.

"Whatever" She made a 2 second 360 degree spin. "Happy?" She went back to doing what she was doing.

"You have some nice manners don't you" I told her meanly.

"Thank you" She replied boringly.

"That's called sarcasm young lady" Chris emphasized.

"And this is a store." She turned around looking snobby; she put her hand on her hip and bent her knees. She reminded me of Rachel yet she looked weird. Freckles on her check and nose; jet black hair; a mix of pale and normal skin; but yet, skinny as a twig. "If you snobs aren't buying something, then get out and stop wasting my time, gods."

She said gods! That only means that she's a demigod, or a mythical creature.

"Well. Have. You. Seen. Her?" I pressured pushing the picture in front of her face.

"No, haven't seen this snobby girl."

" and how do _you_ know she's snobby?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Everyone's snobby, kid. Now get out."

"_Whatever" _I said in the same tone she said it in to mock her. I turned and started walking away, Chris in front of me.

"See, that's being snobby." She said back. I turned around as quick as lightning.

"NO!" I said loudly; making her jump. "That was called impersonating _you. _Snobby witch" I turned around and ran outside.

"Good one." Chris commented.

"Uh Huh."

"Well, we got no information on that one."

"Actually…" Chris turned at me. I took out my notepad. "I figured she might as well be a demigod, or a mythical creature. She said gods instead of god."

"Good ears, next store…Wild Creatures." I peeked in.

"Occupied." The next one was filled with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. We went on and on, store by store, and finally ended up at the last store.

"Hi, have you seen this girl? Abut yah tall, and yer wide… seen her lately?" Chris asked using hand motions to describe Rachel.

"Uhm…" The man in his 50's squinted trying to focus on the picture. "No, I'm sorry y'all."

"It's okay, thank you." Chris thanked.

"Percy in, you done yet, Clarisse and Chris?" His voice stated through our rings. We were just coming out so I didn't bother answering. "Guys?"

"We're right here, nut head." I said approaching them.

"Okay… anything you found out?"

"The girl in Chippy's is a snobby demigod." I rolled my eyes.

"Did she know anything?" Nico asked.

"No" Chris answered.

"The boy working in Wild Creatures is a monster. He dissolved when Percy slashed him, his co-worker is taking over now." Thalia explained.

"What did you tell his co-worker?" I asked.

"Family issues, gotta fly to Europe." Percy said proudly.

"_Woow_. I think you're the one with issues." Gracey sarcastically said. He shot her a glare.

"Okay let's keep looking. No time for waste" Annabeth warned

_**2 ½ hours later… **_

"I-AM-SO-TIRED" Gracey said drooping into the ice cream parlour where we decided to meet.

"finally you're here." I rolled my eyes at them

"Hey, no harm in asking more people." Nico told sitting down at the table.

"NO HARM? I'M DREADED IN SWEAT; LEGS BURNING; HEART RACING!" Gracey Complained. Nico's checks turned pink.

"Look at that, Di Angelo's blushing…" I mocked. He gave me a death stare. I looked away, son of death is learning how to kill people these days… not cool.

"Let's order, I'm hungry" Percy interrupted. We all stood up and created a mini line.

"X-stream of Chocolate sundae please." Percy told the cashier.

"Any toppings?"

"Sprinkles"

"$4.50 please" _cha-ching._ The money machine sounded.

"3 Vanilla dipped sundaes on a waffle please." Annabeth ordered. She was buying for herself, Gracey, and Thalia. I love the crunchiness on the outer chocolate layer… mhmm, but I wanted to try something new today, whatever.

"Any toppings?"

"Umm… Marshmallows on one, Sprinkles on another, and… fudge on the last one, please." _Cha-ching_. That money machine is going to be holding a lot in there today.

"How can I help you miss?" He asked me.

"Uhm…" I said stupidly looking up at the menu. "I'll have a… cookie dough ice cream sandwich topped with gummy worms." That thing cost me 3 dollars, it better be good. I turned around to go back and saw Chris staring at me.

"Gummy worms? Really?"

"I'm trying something different!" I snapped. I walked back to my seat. A few moments later the table was back filled. A few _more _moments, our ice cream came! Boy, was I hungry! He handed me my ice cream, it had two cookies or something like that on the opposite sides with cookie dough ice cream in the middle which I could hardly see because it was covered with—

"GUMMY WORMS!" Oops, did I _just _say that out loud? I felt the whole store look at me, the eyes mostly came from my friends though… damn it. Their eyes were wide as my sandwich bar and some jaws were on the floor, and some were frozen in their eating position.

"What? Never seen a girl being happy about her gummy bears?" Trying to minimize the embarrassment myself.

"Seen, but not on you." Nico said still staring.

"Just eat your ice cream!" I rolled my eyes, "CHRIS! IT'S MELTING!" I joked.

"AHH! WHERE?" He examined his ice cream cone.

"AAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" I laughed my head off, "jokes. Jokes…"

He mumbled a curse and made a angry face at me… hey, at least I'm not the center of attention now.

We all ate our ice cream while discussing our next searches, and stuff like that. My sandwich bar didn't last too long, while Percy's X-stream of Chocolate sundae thingy lasted years. (Sarcastically)

"Are you done with that?" Chris asked.

"Sorry dude! This thing is big! And Thalia's still eating her's too!" We all glanced at Thalia, who made a boring stare at Percy like the type of stare she would give trying to say yeah-thank-a-lot-for-that.

"No" Chris replied.

"Huh?" Percy, Gracey, and I said in unison.

"I said no, I didn't ask about time… i… ur…" He was stuttering, not good, not good at all. "I wanted to finish your ice cream" He finished quickly and smiled.

"Oh lord" I said hitting my head on the table once.

"heh… your funny…" Percy replied trying to avoid the situation and stuffing his mouth with ice cream.

"AH! Brain freeze, brain freeezzeeee!" Percy exclaimed. The whole table broke into a thousand laughs. The girls ended up with tears in their eyes, and the boys were trying to calm down their heart and catch back their breath from that long laugh. We looked at Percy.

"Thanks for that… CHRIS." He emphasized Chris's name.

"Hey, I can't help it, it's a habit." He replied avoiding contact.

"That. Was. hilarious!" Annabeth cracked up. Percy gave her a glare too.

"Mhmm, let's get going." Percy said, probably still annoyed.

"Where to?" I asked.

"how about the streets near the empire state building? There outta be some demigods around there." Nico suggested.

"Sure." We all agreed. We went outside and the 'drivers' took out their swords, 1. 2. 3. We were off into space to the streets of Olympus.

**AN: Thanks for reading! ^ Hope you did like it :P I would like to give out a special thanks to Bunnyluver225 and xXxDaughterofthekingxXx because they inspired me to write, and not quit. Remember to check out their stories too!**

**Remember to Review and Favourite and/or Alert! It means a lot, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12:Gracey's attempt to kill Nico

**Chapter 12**

**Annabeth:**

**Chapter 12**

**Annabeth**

_*Uff*_

I landed on top of Thalia.

"Ow!" I yelled. We both got up. "Curse you!"

"Sorry! You know my landing skills ar—." She saved.

"NOT THAT!" her face was confused. I pointed at her belt. "For wearing those stupid belts with razor sharp point/pin things!" Her face was surprised as to finally getting what I meant, than they turned rosy pink.

"Oops." She giggled. Curse those gothic clothing designers.

"Well… where are we going next?" Percy asked, changing the subject

"To find the other people, duh." I replied. _**Beep beep. **_

"_PERCY, ANNABETH, THALIA!" _ We all jumped when we heard the voice from our rings. It wasn't anyone of the other guys on this quest, but I did recognize it. I knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" Percy yelled into his sea blue ring.

"PERCY! Thank lords you got this, you must return to camp, STAT. Others will be here, come NOW."

"WAIT! WHO IS THIS?" Thalia yelled. The guy talking sounded serious, but you never know if it's a prank from one of those idiots out there.

"It's Connor! Hurry! Flash back to the Big house, NOW!"

"Coming!" We all yelled. I was going to open my mouth to say something, but I was blacked out when I was pulled up into shadow travel. That was as quick as lightning, day to night. I'm surprised my brain didn't fall out in the process of that happening. But yet again, what happened at camp that was so important? They would've been able to fight a monster or two, I can't think of anything that's wrong as long as Chiron was there…

_*UFF*_

I landed face front about 50 feet in front of the Big house. I was going to stand up, hands pushing me off the floor, when suddenly a couple of hundred pounds landed on me, and unfortunately, pushed me down again. I looked behind my back, it was Percy and Thalia. There was no time for arguing now, something was seriously wrong.

Thalia hopped off of Percy's back and started sprinting towards the Big house.

Percy hopped off after and pulled me up, we sprinted after her. In a distance, I could see Clarisse and Chris, and on the opposite side, Nico and Gracey. They were all sprinting, with their weapons drawn, just like us. It felt like a battle, with a monster in the middle, you're going _down._

We finally stopped, or crashed. We were running too fast, and… some of us stopped by crashing into the wall. While some of us crashed into each other. Oops.

"What. Is. Wrong. Tell. Me. Now." Clarisse said, frustrated after just being squished into the middle of a Nico and Gracey kabob.

"Chiron is gone." Connor said, dead serious.

"What?" Nico said.

"Chiron. Is.—."

"I heard what you said!" Nico yelled, taking deep breaths.

"When did this happen?" Percy asked.

"We found out he was missing few hours ago" Travis replied.

"Around 9 or 10 'o' clock." Connor added.

"That was 2-3 hours after we left," I noticed,

"Someone must have known about this, and took him after we left." Chris added. Then Nico said, "Wait. I had a dream about him being poisoned. And I also saw his room empty once. But that time, it was midnight, and I was there, I found him there, poisoned but alive."

There was a _long _silence.

"Morpheus. Morpheus messed with your dreams." I blurted out. " I finally got it. Rachel, Chiron, Morpheus, something powerful is teaming up behind our back." Everyone raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"She's right, who else would be able to control a god?"

"So that simply _didn't _happen to Chiron. But why?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, has anyone had dreams recently?" Gracey replied.

"Yeah, but they could be messed up too."

"HOLD UP." Nico yelled. We all stood still, staring at him.

He went to the ground, and put his ear to it. His eyebrows raised. He knocked on it, and did other things to it.

"Thalia." He called looking at her and he nodded. Thalia nodded back. They connected hands. Half of the group gasped, including Gracey. What the Hades is he doing? Is he a two-timer? Gracey looked frustrated, still NOT knowing what's happening.

They started spinning around as if they were playing that 'and we all fall down' game/song. Yeah, I don't remember the name of that kindergarten song. Hmph.

They kept spinning, and spinning, faster, and faster until finally, Thalia let go of him and stood in a star position, while Nico collapsed in a star on the ground. They both looked as if they weren't alive; but yet, Thalia was standing straight up.

"what the…" I whispered to Percy.

"you should know about this stuff" he whispered back. He was right, I should've known about this stuff, after being at camp for so many years, but this; I really have no clue what was happening.

"you'll see" He replied catching on that my mind was flooding with questions and thoughts.

They just kept lying there. Everyone staring in silence. It must have been over 5 minutes that they've been like that. Then finally, Thalia's eyes opened in a shock. I was going to run to her, already lifting my foot; but she caught sight of me and flexed her arms up in a high five position, that was my signal to stop.

She just stood there, I knew that she was thinking; I just didn't know what. Then Nico's body moved. He positioned from stiff and straight, to loose, weak, and almost dead.

"Nico…" Gracey cried in horror quietly. She tip toed to him slowly. She has experienced this before. On one of our last quest, Nico got cut with a poisoned claw by a monster and his face nearly turned pale in a matter of seconds. Then he came back to life a few hours later, by then, Gracey's face was pale too.

"Nico…?" She asked again. He laid still.

"Nico!" She pleaded. She was reaching for his neck to check his heart beat, when suddenly his body got electrocuted, causing Gracey to jump far back from him. He sat up blinking deeply.

"Okay, that was random." Clarisse commented.

"What in the world are you doing, Nico Di Angelo" Gracey yelled getting closer to Nico.

"I, I… I was thought I heard voices underground so I was going to check what it was" He started, Gracey rolled her eyes. "And then… I heard something, but I didn't have enough power to hear everything, so I told Thalia to come join power with me."

"And why Thalia?" Gracey pressured…

"Burned…" Chris sang very quietly.

"God of sky, God of Death, Up, down, in between is the world… get it?"

"No." She replied deadly calm but mad. Nico released an embarrassing sigh. I took a quick glance at Thalia; she was standing back to normal now.

"May I…?" Thalia interrupted. Gracey shot a sharp death glare at her. Nico slumped down and waved for her to speak. Gracey's face expression changed in sudden interest into her story.

"This retard here." She spoke, directing her arms to Nico. "Needed more power from daughter of god of sky, me… Because the sky colliding with the underworld will capture the world in between, so he will have the power to hear better from everywhere."

"And what did _you _get from that?" Gracey said meanly to him.

"I…I… gods, I forgot." He replied. Gracey rolled her eyes. "Wait, I remember… I heard… a girl screaming weakly. But that's it."

"Who was screaming? Rachel?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard her scream before, but it was defiantly a girl; probably in her teens. The voice was half kiddy, half mature."

"Oh great, you just discovered a scream, you're a genius!" Gracey teased rudely. I patted her shoulder softly,

"Believe him, he's your boyfriend." I told her. I shot a look to the slouching Nico, he stood straight up.

"Why should I believe_ him_?"

"Why are you being so mean?" Nico spat out. He then covered his mouth quickly with both of his hands tightly.

"YOU—." Gracey started, but I interrupted.

"Because she's an Aphrodite kid, you dumb nut!" I yelled at him. He seemed like he didn't want to listen to the answer, maybe because he already knew why.


	13. Chapter 13: Take Two! 321!

**Chapter 13**

**Clarisse: **

"Oh my lord! Just shut your damn faces." I lifted my foot and dropped it hard. Everyone looked at me. "Look… I _don't _care about your little "love triangle" problem, but I do care about the fact _THAT WE HAVE PEOPLE TO SAVE_." I yelled, giving each of the "love triangle" members a death welcoming stare.

"HEY! How would you feel if—."

"Shut it, Mcdonald."

"Don't call me that." Nico gripped her arm; she flung it away and gave him a don't-even-think-about-it glare.

"uh… Guys? Like Clarisse said, we have people to save." Percy said getting me back on task.

"Right." I said.

"Okay, let's go inside and brainstorm." Travis suggested. We all walked inside and took our seats.

"Okay, who had a dream?" Connor asked.

"I did." Annabeth told. Everyone moved their attention to her. "I saw Zeus and Hades. They were doing something. I don't know what though. They were in a smoky place surrounded in stone or brick."

"Did you see Rachel?" Chris asked.

"No, but I saw a glimpse of blond hair or string or something like that."

"Blond… hair…or string…etc…" Gracey mumbled while writing it down. "Got it."

"I saw darkness, and a group of screams. More than 2 people. Probably about 3 to 5 people. I could recognize Chiron's voice, it sounded like that was the most scared he's ever been in." Chris added.

"I guess Chiron's in trouble." Percy said.

"Way to state the obvious!" We all replied in unison.

"Jokes. The real deal is, that we have to take action, again, immediately. The Oracle of Delphi missing is already bad, now that Chiron's gone, it's turned into a tragedy." Percy retried.

"Nico, Have you heard any rings in your ears lately?" Annabeth asked.

"No, but there's this weird feeling inside them"

"Like they've been shot?" Connor asked anxiously.

"More like on a 12 hour airplane ride" He laughed

"Like, their popped?" Gracey said.

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you sick? Becau—" I was in my way of saying when he interrupted.

"No. But I have a feeling we should try going to the underworld."

"Underworld?" Percy asked, turning his head 180 degrees looking at everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Underworld it is." Nico said.

"Wait, where is Dionysus? Shouldn't he be replacing Chiron?" I asked Travis.

"He was suddenly missing." Everyone shot their heads at Travis. "BUT! He told us before. He said he had permission from the great ones. But his voice was different, so Chiron asked him if he was okay, and he stuttered and thought for like a whole minute then finally said, yes, it's a sore throat. And he just left."

"wow. Okay, we'll worry about him later. Nico, do you think we can shadow travel into the underworld?" Gracey asked.

"In your dreams, if that was true, the population of deaths by my dad would be twice the size of it now"

"Um, okay. So how _do_ we get to the underworld."

"We have to find a passage way through the Hollywood walk of fame."

"The what? Like the actual walk of fame?" Gracey panicked.

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"There will be a star on there, that has a star owner's name will be regularly printed on it, but there will be something different about it." Nico stated.

"Theories explain that it's a special light only we can see, or small printing underneath, but it will be hard to spot if you're alone, an extra few pairs of eyes will help. " Annabeth explained. Everyone stood up, preparing to fly to Hollywood.

"Travis, Connor." Percy said. They nodded. "Catch'ya later" and the 3 went flying. Then we took off next.


End file.
